


I'm Obsessed With Blue

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Character Study, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Art, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Paganism, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Everything is blue and grey
Kudos: 1





	I'm Obsessed With Blue

He doesn't lie to me

He's blue

Everything is blue 

Everything is blue 

Everything is blue 

"You look like you'd fall in love with a

Nigella Lawson 

Or a Guy Pierce type of person

Roger Lloyd 

Or a Chinese actress."

Everything is grey

I wonder if people look at me and see me devoid of colour

(Of course they do, they tell me too) From the outside I am 

But inside where all my dreams and my soul and my art is locked up 

I'll never be able to tell him I love him so

And I hope that in still not single at -- years old

I'm covered in colours and painting

landscape scenes

And they're all in blue

Everything is grey and devoid of colour

But he makes me blue

My everything is blue

He's a vision in the morning when I hate the sun that rises with the Dawn

My dreams overflow to become typed pages and ink

And I can't help but scream inside

He's so blue

He's blue

And I am blue too

I know no other colour except black and red

That has defined me so fucking much

Have him touch me even if his Christianity makes him a abuse to my Goddess and my Goddess in turn to his God

Because he's blue

He's so blue

Everything is grey

My life, my notebooks, my skin

Everything is blue

Everything is blue 


End file.
